I WANT YOU
by DarkBouncer
Summary: About Ryu who meets a girl and seems to have a feeling for her. But what he doesn't know is there another girl that seems to like Ryu and would try to get with Ryu any way possible. first fanfic


**Chapter 1: The Chinese Girl**

Ryu and Ken are up and are getting ready for school. Edmond Honda was down stairs preparing breakfast. Honda looks over and shouts

Edmond: Hey you guys, you up yet! Do you know what time it is? Gees you two are gonna be late. I made some egg sandwiches. Go get out of here!

Both in a rush to get to the kitchen.

Ryu and Ken: Thanks Edmond! See you in a bit!

Ryu and Ken run out of the dorms and across the central campus. The bell rings and they are both late to class. They arrive at the English building. Ken takes off into the building. While Ryu is distracted buy a group of girls sitting on the bench chatting. Ryu stops and stares at the girls. One of the girls that he was starring stood out in that group. One of the girls happens to be Chinese with brown hair rolled up in two buns, brown eyes, and a body very sexy. The Chinese girls suddenly realize that Ryu is starring at her. She smiles at him and waves at him. Ryu starts to smile and waves back and walks right into the building door. Dropping all his books, the Chinese girls watches Ryu and starts to laugh. Ryu face stared to blush really red and picked up his books and waves at the Chinese girl and ran into the building.

Ryu gets to class and walks in very quietly.

Dhalsim: Ryu? Why are you late?

Ryu: Ummm…..I ahhhhhh…..well?

Dhalsim: Well what! I see you don't have an excuse for being late am I right? Get to your seat and go to page 56 on Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring

Dhalsim continues to lecture. Ryu sits down next to Ken and Fei Long in the back of the class room. Fei Long quietly ask Ryu

Fei Long: Hey Ryu whats up what took you so long?

Ken: Yea man whats the deal?

Ryu: Well when I was running to class. I was about to enter the building when I notice a group of girls sitting on the bench. One of them stared at me and I stared back. I waved to her and she waved back.

Ken: Really man you don't say. Ryu hit puberty. (laughing)

Ryu: Hey man …she has brown hair but it's put into a pair of buns. She has brown eyes and a very good looking body. It's like wow it's the beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Fei Long listens to Ryu's details and it came to mind that he knows who this girl that Ryu is talking about.

Fei Long: Hey Ryu? You know what. Those details you just said about that girl. I think she might be in my gymnastics class.

Ryu: Really man….? What's her name?

Fei Long: Hmmm you know what man I'm not so sure

Dhalsim: RYU, KEN, FEI LONG ARE YOU TALKING!

OO (Ryu, Ken, Fei Long) No Mr. Dhalsim.

Dhalsim: Ok then.

**Chapter 2: What's Your Name?**

Ryu, Ken, and Fei Long get out of Dhalsim's English class. Ryu hoping to see the Chinese girl he saw earlier. But turns out she was not there. Ken blurted out.

Ken: Man I'm glad to be out of there man what is up with Mr. Dhalsim. Man he yelled at you a lot Ryu.

Ryu: I know wow I guess he can be a hard ass sometimes.

Ken: Hey you guys I'm kinda thirsty let got to the cafeteria.

Fei Long: Yea…..you know what so am I let's go.

Ken: You coming Ryu?

Ryu: Yea sure I'll tag along.

The three walked across the campus towards the cafeteria. There was lot of students crowding around Edmund Honda and a classmate of his Zangief. Both of them are doing a small play from their performing arts class. Edmond and Zangief performing a Kabuki play. As Ken and Fei Long walk towards the café to order some coffee, while Ryu stayed and watched the play for a bit.

On the far left of the cafeteria sat the pretty Chinese girl with her group. Ryu notices and see the girl jump off the table and walked toward to salad bar. Ryu walked straight to where she is at. Walking behind the girl he not realizing what he's grabbing from the salad bar even thought he don't like eating salad oO

The Chinese girl notices Ryu right next to her and turns to him and began to ask him.

Chinese girl: Hey aren't you the guy that accidentally ran into the door of the English building earlier this morning?

Ryu with his face all red

Ryu: Well yea that's me …he he he he…yea I was running late to class.

Chinese girl: Oh know wonder. My name is Chun Li whats yours…?

Ryu:…..Me….ummm ….R-R-R-Ryu…

Chun Li: Oh that's a nice name…well I be seeing you later.

Chun Li winks at Ryu and walks off to her table where her friends sit. Ryu watches as Chun Li the girl he knew as the Chinese Girl walk away. Ken and Fei Long comes in.

Ken: Hey Ryu there you are we thought we lost you man come here and eat with us.

Ryu: Oh…ahhh… yea ok.

Fei Long: So Ryu whats up we saw you talking to that girl. So did you find out what her name is?

Ryu: Oh…her name is ….Chun Li.

Fei Long: Oh now I remember yea that's her name. She's the one that's in my Gymnastics class.

Ken: Ummm….you guys we got some trouble.

Sagat walks in with two of his friends walking behind him. Vega (Balrog) and Balrog (Mike Bison) The three walking towards them.

Sagat: Well, well, well, if it isn't Ryu and his two lil bitches. HAHAHAHAHA

Ryu: Dammit Sagat what the hell do you want?

Sagat: Oh you know exactly what I want Ryu. Don't you even think that you really beat me OK! You got lucky. I want to settle this once and for all Ryu. So come on now and let finish this fight.

Ken: Sagat get the hell out of here. You lost fare and square get over it.

Vega: You shut your mouth blondie, you good for nothing piece of crap.

Ryu: GODDAMMIT SAGAT! Get out of here. God you lost ok, lose with dignity.

Balrog: Your gonna wish you never said that to Sagat, Ryu. Its not over yet.

Sagat, Vega, and Balrog walk away from the three. After that a young blond haired girl walks up to Ken and drops a note right in front of him and walks away.

Ken: Huh….? It's a note…wonder what it says?

Ken opens up the note and read it. In it says…

Hi there you sexy hunk,

My name is Eliza. I saw you in the cafeteria just awhile ago. And I think your really cute. If you want to get to know me even more why don't you step outside right now. I'll be waiting Sexy Boy.

Have the hots for you,

Eliza

After reading the note, Ken decided to pretend that he is tired and says

Ken: Ahhhhh you know what you guys im gonna be going to the dorm and take a nap. I'll see you guys later.

Fei Long: See ya Ken.

Ryu: See ya Ken.

Ken walks out of the cafeteria looking for that blond girl name Eliza.

Ryu: Wow Ken's already tired and its only ten thirty in the morning.

Fei Long: Im pretty sure I know why he left. Well I better get to the Gym then and work out see you Ryu.

Ryu: Ok Fei Long take it easy.

So after the confrontation with Sagat and his buddies. Ken and Fei Long taking off to do their things. Ryus decided to stay in the cafeteria for a bit and do some homework.

**Chapter 3: Who's That Guy **

At Chun Li's table. Where she and her friends sat at. Chun Li walked back from the salad bar. Cammy asked Chun Li about that guy she was talking to.

Cammy: Hey Chun who was that cute guy you was talking to at the salad bar?

Chun Li: Oh well his name is Ryu. I saw him earlier this morning when he stared at me and ran into the door.

Cammy: Oh really? Awwww, I didn't even notice it.

Chun Li: Yea, so…. where did Eliza have to go to?

Cammy: Oh yea well she walked by where that Ryu guy was sitting. Earlier and she dropped a note infront of the blond hair guy sitting across from your man. giggle

Chun Li: Oh camon Cammy he's not my man we just met.

Cammy: Sorry sorry Chun you know me I like to goof around.

Chun Li: Of course, I know you very well Cammy

Cammy notices that Ryu is still there at the same table eating his lunch and reading his book.

Cammy: Hey Chun that Ryu guy is still there. Oh look her comes Sakura.

Sakura: Hey gals I'm here from my sparring with Karin. ……So what you girls looking at?

Cammy: Oh this guy that Chun ran in to.

Sakura: Oh really where?

Cammy: That guy sitting right there, on the table.

Sakura: Oh wow he is cute. Whats his name?

Chun Li: His name is Ryu.

Sakura: Oh wow that's a nice name.

Ryu get up and turns around seeing Chun with two other girls. Ryu looks over at Chun and decided to walk towards her and hoping to at least talk to her. Ryu grabbed his books he walks towards the group, to say hello to Chun Li.

Ryu: Hi Chun Li is that right?

Chun Li: Yup that right Ryu. But most of my girlfriends call me Chun. So what where you doing at the table just now?

Ryu: Oh well just doing some homework. Decided to get it out of the way you know.

Cammy gently elbows Chun. Let her notice that she should at least present them to Ryu.

Chun Li: Oh ummmm…Ryu. These are my two friends Cammy and Sakura. My other friend Eliza not here right now, she's meeting up with a blond guy who sat with you.

Ryu: ….Blond guy?...oh the one sitting across from me

Chun Li: Yea I think its that guy. Cammy?

Cammy: Yea I believe it's him.

Ryu: Oh you mean Ken. He's my roommate. He's a fun guy. Seems to be very into himself. Do any of you girls have the time?

Sakura: OH its's almost about 11 am

Ryu: Oh really shoot I have to be going then. Its nice meeting you Cammy and Sakura, well see you around Chun Li.

Sakura hears Ryu says Art Class. She quickly looks at her schedule and her watch reading 11:00 and what a coincidence she has an Art class at the exact same time a Ryu. Ryu says goodbye to Chun Li, Cammy and Sakura and takes off running to his art class. Sakura then realizes she needs to be going to her next class. So she says goodbye to Cammy and Chun Li and takes off.

Sakura: Well I better get going too. I have another class to be going to. See ya.

Sakura walks out of the cafeteria and following Ryu. Cammy begins to talk to Chun Li.

Cammy: Wow Chun that Ryu is something. Is it just me or are you in looooooooove with him.

Chun Li: Yea I sure…..I mean yea he is cute. CAMMY what are you trying to do?

Cammy: giggles Ok, ok Chun I'll stop. I just wanted to tell you that you found yourself a hunk. …….Hey Chun, I wonder how Eliza is doing with that blond guy.

Chun Li: Well Ryu did say that this blond guy is a friend of his. …….Ken yea that's his name.

Cammy: Oh…..So that's who Eliza with right now. So what do you want to do right now Chun?

Chun Li: Well I'm done with my classes I got nothing else to do. How about you?

Cammy: Same here I'm all done with my classes. Hey how about we go back to the dorm and watch some movies.

Chun: Yea you know what good idea let's go.

**Chapter 4: What the…..Sakura!**

Ryu goes to his art class; unnoticeably is being followed by Sakura. When Ryu arrives to his class and walks in. Sakura stops to look at the class room and her schedule and fair enough she's in the same class with Ryu. Sakura gets really excited and walks into the class. When she walks in to the class she sees Ryu sitting next to the window and an open seat next to him. Sakura quickly notices that someone is about to sit next to him so she rushes over and pushes the guy over just to sit next to Ryu. Before class started Sakura stares at Ryu. Ryu then notices that someone is staring right at him. Ryu looks at Sakura and greats her.

Ryu: Ahhhh…..hi.

Sakura: Hi im Sakura.

Ryu: I'm Ryu.

Sakura: That's a nice name.

Sakura couldn't stop staring at Ryu. The teacher starts lecturing. Sakura not paying any attention and began drawing small doodles of Ryu. Then unexpectedly she puts her hand on Ryu's thigh.

Ryu: What the heck! Sakura what are you doing?

Teacher: Is there a problem back there?

Ryu: No nothing is going on back here. God Sakura what are you doing get your hand off.

Sakura: I'm very sorry Ryu. It's just im sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking.

Ryu began to scoot away from Sakura. While staring at Ryu for the rest of the class, Ryu kept trying to scoot away from Sakura who keeps getting closer to him.. After the class is done Ryu began to walk toward to the door when Sakura again unexpectedly hugs Ryu's arm. Ryu looks at Sakura.

Ryu: Umm….are you ok?

Sakura: Of course I'm ok sexy. So what are you doing later on?

Ryu: What? Sexy? Look I'm sorry Sakura but I have to go now. Good Bye Sakura.

Ryu tries to pull away and when he does he begins to walks away and go towards his dorm. Sakura slowly walks behind Ryu. Following him to his dorm, as Ryu enters into his dorm. Sakura pulls out a small black book writing down the dorm number of Ryu.

Sakura: Heh heh heh, your gonna be mine.

**Chapter 5: I Got You A Date**

Saturday, Sakura talks to her friend Karin on the phone.

Sakura: Oh yea Karin, he's every guy I can dream of. He's dark and tall very buff. Yea but I think my friend Chun Li is the one that's talking to him a lot. Oh yea in art class I sat next to him and I felt his thigh………OMG! IT'S SO TIGHT AND OOOOOOOOOOOO. I have to have him. crying Im going to do something to his dorm when he's not there.

Meanwhile Ryu, Ken and Fei Long leave campus to go have some fun in downtown San Francisco. They decided to go walk around China Town since it was Fei Long's idea to go there.

Ken: So Fei Long what are we gonna do here in China Town?

Fei Long: Well I thought maybe we can do a lil shopping.

Ryu: Oh alright then Fei Long.

The three started to walk around China Town. Stopping by at every store there is, just checking out what there. They arrive at one store where they sell kung fu outfits. Ryu decided to wait outside and just glare at the people walking bye.

Ryu: ..._Sigh_………All these couples here together, I wonder what it's like to have someone to be with.

Ryu notices a group of girls one which he knows. Chun Li is walking with her two friends Cammy and Eliza. Ryu then decided to cross the street and greet them.

Ryu: CHUN LI! CHUN LI! Remember me? The guy you met in the cafeteria?

Chun Li: Oh hey Ryu what are you doing here in China Town?

Ryu: Oh my friend Fei Long and Ken decided to come here and do some shopping.

Eliza: …..KEN! MY BABY KEN IS HERE TOO! WHERE IS HE, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHERE HE IS!

Ryu: Ummm….you can calm down he's right across the street in that store.

Eliza: HE IS!

Eliza looks at the store where Ryu points at, and she quickly runs across the street. Avoid getting hit by every car.

Chun Li: Wow she's……really into your friend Ken isn't she? Well laughing by yelling at you yea she pretty much can't live with out your friend. Well I guess we will see her back at the dorms.

Ryu: Yeah….. So Cammy how are you?

Cammy: Oh well you know just studying and hanging out with Chun Li.

Ryu: I see. So are you two here shopping as well?

Chun Li: Well yes and going out to eat too.

Cammy: Yea I'm meeting up with a guy I met a few days back. I didn't like to go alone so I asked Eliza and Chun to come with me. But since we lost Eliza do to your friend. Its just me and Chun. Unless…… (winks at Chun) you would like to come along with us Ryu.

Chun Li gets surprised when Cammy asked Ryu. Her face starts to turn a lil red.

Chun Li's mind: oh god what is Cammy up to…I'm so nervous….what if he says no…or yes….what am I gonna do?

Ryu: ……You want me to come along….?

Cammy: Yea since I'm meeting this guy you and Chun can be a couple. (Looks at Chun Li) If you know what I mean Chun 

Cammy smiles at Chun Li Chun Li gets even more red and turns away so that Ryu won't notice her very very red face. While Ryu starts to think about it, he looks back to see Ken and Fei Long. He sees Ken with Eliza chatting while Fei Long seems to be arguing with a salesman over a Kung Fu outfit.

Ryu: Well seeing that my friends are to busy…..sure why not I'll tag along with you two.

Chun Li looks at Cammy and in her mind began to say.

Chun Li: Dammit Cammy why did you have to go and say that. Then again…..your a great friend Cammy. Thank's

Cammy replies

Cammy: No problem girlfriend.

**Chapter 6: The Date**

The date was set for Chun Li and Ryu. Chun Li felt very surprised after hearing what Cammy said to Ryu, and Ryu actually agreeing to it, so the three started walking towards an Italian restaurant. Ryu is walking next to Chun Li turning to her and smiling at her, Chun Li smiling back. They arrive at the Restaurant and the three walk in to browse around looking for this guy that Cammy met.

The Date: Hey Cammy over here!

Cammy: …Huh?... OH there he is camon he's right over in that table there.

Ryu and Chun Li followed Cammy to where the guy is at. The guy was dressed in all green and has a red head band, very buff and blond hair.

The Date: Ova here Cammy!

Ryu and Chun Li followed Cammy to the table where her date is sitting at.

The Date: Right here Cammy….oh cool you brought your friends too.

Cammy: Oh this is Chun Li and her BOYFRIEND Ryu.

Chun Li by surprised opens her mouth very wide not beliving what she just heard from Cammy.

Cammy: Chun, Ryu this is my date Alex (From SF3)

Alex: How it going you two, my you two make a great couple.

Ryu: Oh….ahhhh thanks?

Chun Li: Cammy can you walks with me to the bathroom.

Cammy: Um…sure why not.

Chun Li and Cammy walk off to the bathroom while, Alex and Ryu stayed at the table.

Ryu: Ah….soooooo…..Alex, your Cammy's date. How long have you known Cammy?

Alex: Well I would have to say about a week so far. She's really a nice girl and funny. So Ryu, how are you going with Chun Li.

Ryu: Well…..we just met a couple of days back, and well today I ran into her today and well Cammy set us up.

Alex: Oh so Cammy set you two up. Chun Li, do you like her?

Ryu: Well after running into the door and Chun Li laughing at me and smiles and gives me a wave. Talking with her in the cafeteria and all, I would have to say ……I do like her…..a lot.

**Chaper 7: Girl to Girl Talk**

Chun Li walks towards the bathroom while Cammy is following right behind Chun Li. When the girls get into the bathroom, Chun begins to freak out. So she needed to talk to Cammy about it.

Chun Li: Cammy…….I'm starting to feel something for Ryu…..what is this that im feeling?

Cammy: Chun……love calm down ok Chun. Look what you're feeling is love. You're starting to realize that when ever you see Ryu or with him you start to feel this energy coming out of you and you're starting to have feelings for Ryu. It's like you're so comfortable to be around him. You have the urge to be with him.

Chun Li: So…..could that be what it is…..I mean……I never felt like that when I was with Vega at the time.

Cammy: Oh I see that Ryu never knew that you and Vega went out. What I do know is that Vega is one of Sagat's friends and this Sagat guy has a grudge against Ryu. In which Vega also has a grude against Ryu. Poor Ryu.

Chun Li: Oh Cammy how do I know that Ryu is not like Vega. I mean how do I know I can trust him. crying Am I starting to have that feeling I once had when I was with Vega?

Cammy: Chun hunny look at least Ryu is more of a gentleman. I mean camon,………did you realize when he saw you he ran across the streets while the cars are coming. He ran through speeding cars just to say hello and how are you, what are you doing? I mean there's got to be a reason why he did that? Give these guys a chance….I mean he'll show you what kind of a guy he is. Who knows you might get lucky if you know what I mean? (winks)

Chun Li: WHAT? You're serious?

Cammy: I'm kidding girlfriend.

Chun Li: OH ok. Come to think about it your right I mean why would he go through all that danger just to say hi to me. Oh Cammy what am I gonna do.

Cammy: Ok look how about you and Ryu take off somewhere say like… Pier 39. Check out the bay, watch the seals sleeping, go to North Beach. When you two get to where ever your going to. Tell him…..tell him how you feel and try to find out if he really loves you. wipes Chun's tears

Chun Li: ….Ok Cammy….I'll do that…..

**Chapter 8: Let's go Ryu**

Chun Li stops crying after hearing what Cammy had told her. So the two walk back to the tables seeing Ryu and Cammy's date Alex talking.

Alex: So man if you really have something for her, tell her how you feel man. Cause you can't be waiting for a while until you decided to go for it. Just do it man.

Ryu: …..Your right man….your so right……

Cammy: Where back, sorry for the wait. So it seems you two have gotten to know each other. So Chun what were you about to tell Ryu just now?

Chun Li: ….Ryu….Were gonna be going now and leave Cammy and her date here by themselves. So camon let's go.

Ryu: Right now…? Ummm………ok.

Chun Li: Camon….lets go now. (grabs Ryu arm and pulls him out of the chair)

Chun Li drags Ryu right out side the restaurant.

Ryu: ………Chun…….?

Chun Li: Camon lets go….we are going somewhere….so don't say anything.

Ryu: Ummmmmm…..ok……?

Chun Li drags Ryu all over the city till they arrived at Pier 39. When arriving at the pier. Chun Li takes Ryu to where they can see the seals sleeping.

Chun Li: …..Ryu I just want to say……sorry for dragging you out here…..It's just that….there's something that I needed to know….Look I been having a lot of feelings for you….and well…..I've been wondering…..

Ryu: What is it Chun…..?

Chun: Been …..wondering if you….really like me and…..just not a guy who's….just playing around with my emotions……

Ryu:…….What…..? No….I would never do that…..

Chun Li: …I know Ryu…but I need to know…..right here right now tears

Ryu: Chun….baby…..I do…..love you…

Chun Li: …Do you mean it…? If you don't mean it…..then…there's no reason for me to ….be here with you…… so tell me now….

Ryu: …..Chun….I really….love you ….and yes…..I do mean it…..

Chun Li: Ok …..if you really do mean it….then….

Ryu: What…do I have to do….to prove it…

Chun Li: ….then I want you ….to go down there….to where the …seals are at and give a big hug….to that baby seal…lying next to its mother.

Ryu:…Ok…if it's ….to prove to that Im serious….ok climbs over the fence

After Ryu climbs over the fence he goes near the sleeping seals. He stands next to the baby seal and gently gives it a big hug.

Chun Li: Oh my god he's actually doing it. Wow I feel sorry for making him go and do that. I know he loves me but why did I listen to Cammy and why did I come up with this horrible idea. Oooooooooh I hope nothing happens to him. 

After the hug Ryu climbs back up to where Chun Li's at.

Chun Li: Wow…how did you do that….with out ever having the mother get up and attack you?

Ryu: It just something my sensei taught me.

Chun Li: …What would that be…

Ryu: Let's just say I made the mother seal have trust in me.

Chun Li: Wow I have to say that's amazing.

Ryu:….Yeah….I did what you told me to prove to you …that….I…Love You..

Chun Li:…..Ryu…….crying….I love you too.

After saying it Chun Li cries on Ryus arms.

Ryu: Chun Li it's ok, don't be like this. Camon baby don't cry. (touches Chun Li's lips)

Chun Li stops crying. Then Ryu comes closer to Chun Li's lips and gives her a kiss. Chun Li then stopped crying after feeling Ryu's lips.

Ryu: Is that better baby?

Chun Li: Yes, yes it is….thank you.

Then after that, both of them took the taxi back to the campus dorms and Ryu decides to walk Chun Li back to her dorm.

Chun Li: I have to…say ……I had a great time being with you….goodnight Ryu….muaaaaaaaa **o**

Ryu: smiles Goodnight Chun….

Chun Li closes the door. Ryu stands there for a couple of minutes and starts to walk back to his dorm. Ryu arrives at his door to his dorm, noticely his door is opened. Ryu then wonders what is going on. Why is his door unlocked?

**Chapter 9???????????????????????**

Ryu notices the door is opened.

Ryu: Dammit I thought Ken locked it. Hmmm I guess when he came in forgot to close the door….god that Ken.

Ryu walks in to his dorm quietly, looking around to see if Ken is inside. The dorm is very quiet.

Ryu: Edmund! You in here? Ken how about you?

Ryu finds a note……It says

Dear Ryu

Ken and I took off at the Kabuki Play in Japan Town. So anyways, chances are we might not comeback tonight until about 4 in the morning, so your probably gonna be by yourself so I left some steamed rice and beef. So enjoy and well see you when we get back. Well, chow down.

Edmund and Ken.

Ryu: Hmmmm that's nice of Edmond well I'm not gonna be able to eat tonight so I'll just hit the bed.

Walking to his room, he sense that something is inside the dorm. Ryu notices a small light coming from his room. He walks right towards it quietly. When getting to the door he pushes it open walking quietly. When he gets in he sees tons of candles lighted all over his room.

Ryu: What's going on

Dark Figure: Ryu…we need to talk.

The dark figure walked towards Ryu.

Ryu: Who are you?

Dark Figure: lauging I come for you Ryu.

The Dark Figure throws Ryu to the wall and began walking toward to light revealing herself.

Ryu: (What the heck is this crap….What the………) SAKURA? What the hell are you doing here?

Sakura: I am here…for YOU!

Sakura appears from the dark.

Sakura: ….Ryu…im here because I...there is something you should know.

She then starts to put her hands all over Ryu. Ryu pushes her back while Sakura tries to force herself on to Ryu.

Ryu: GET THE FCK OFF OF ME SAKURA!

Sakura: But Ryu I love you.

Ryu: Sakura listen to me…you can't just throw yourself to a guy that you like. What if the guy doesn't like you? They only way for it to work is if a guy likes you back. Do you get it?

Sakura: So does that mean you like me back?

Ryu: NO, my heart belongs to Chun.

Sakura: God what is it with guys always wanting Chun Li. God I don't understand you guys. Did you know that Vega is Chun Li's first boyfriend, and still Vega is trying to get back with her.

Ryu: ….WHAT?...

Sakura: You didn't know……yea her first boyfriend was Vega. Did she tell you that Vega still trying to get back with her?

Ryu: ….Your lying…she would have told me about this.

Sakura: Ask her when you see her. Better yet ask Cammy or Eliza they will tell you.

Sakura grabs her belongings.

Sakura: I feel so sorry for you Ryu, how can you not know about that. Well like I said ask Chun about it. I'm as good looking as Chun but no every guy don't pay attention to me.

**Chapter 10: Quiet man lets listen**

The door slams when Sakura leaves the dorm. Ryu sits down on the couch not believing what he heard from Sakura.

Ryu: (could this be true. Could that be why Chun Li asked me those questions and made me do all that just to prove to her that I love her? Now I find out that Vega….a friend of Sagat's also former boyfriend of Chun, and then somehow separated. So now Vega wants to be back with Chun, and I don't even know anything about this at all.)

Ryu began to sit down on the couch in disbelief. Not knowing what he is going to do. He felt very shocked and desperate to know if all of what Sakura told him is true. He felt he needed to find out soon. He couldn't sleep very well, just having that thought pounding into his head nonstop.

Ryu: Man what the hell am I taken for a fool just so she can get Vega jealous? Dammit I can't even go to sleep, …_sigh_…. God what is going on….tell me…Shoot I got art class tomorrow…..forget it I won't go tomorrow I'll just got to Japantown and walk around for a bit.

Ken and Edmond walk into the dorm unexpectedly seeing Ryu on the couch talking to him self. Edmond began to talk to Ken quietly so Ryu won't hear.

Edmund: What is Ryu doing on the couch?

Ken: We should listen and not make a noise.

Ryu: ……..dammit…..why does it have to be Vega……What does he have that I don't got……God I wonder why they both split?

Both Edmund and Ken whisper to each other

Edmund: ….split….?

Ken:…..this don't sound good….keep listening….

Ryu: Chun with Vega? How can that be…? That Vega is a self centered S.O.B. I know that guy since middle school he's always been like that….how can Chun not see that….? God what if Chun and Vega fooled around and if there through why is Chun letting Vega try to win her back?

Ken: Oh my god Edmond. Did you hear that...Vega and Chun were once together?

Edmund: I know I can't believe that. We know Vega is a complete total ass. I mean camon he been bouncing from girl to girl leaving one for a much better one. Ryu must have been shocked about this, poor guy man.

Ken: Yea man lets leave him alone and go to bed. We'll try to talk to him tomorrow.

Edmund: Yea that might be a good idea. I have never seen Ryu like that. I'm afraid to ask him what happen. Well Ken see ya tomorrow man night.

Ken: Night Edmund.

**Chapter 11: Is This True?**

Next morning Ken and Edmond are in the kitchen eating. Edmond yelled out Ryu to come down to breakfast. But instead Ryu stayed in his room lying on his bed.

Edmund: RYU MAN! Come down here, your breakfast is getting cold.

In Ryu's bedroom, Ryu is still in his bed not even moving, still with the sad face. Remembering what Sakura had told him about Chun Li and Vega. A tear came out of Ryu's eye as he keeps remembering what Sakura told him. Ken walks into Ryu's room, seeing Ryu still in bed. Ken gets next to Ryu and tries to look over to see Ryu. But Ryu covered his face with the blanket.

Ryu: ……go away Ken…..

Ken: ….Ryu….is something…wrong?

Ryu: No Ken….I'm ok…..just leave….

Ken: Ryu man whats wrong man? This isn't like you man.

Ryu: Just go away Ken ok.

Ken: But Ryu

Ryu: JUST GO AWAY!

Ken: …..ok Ryu….well…..see ya.

Ken leaves the room worrying about Ryu and just left his room. Outside in the campus Chun Li is with Cammy and Eliza chatting near the fountain.

Cammy: So Chun how did it go with your BOYFRIEND.

Chun Li: Oh I took your advice and well it went well.

Cammy: What did you make him do?

Chun Li: I made him hug a baby seal.

Cammy: YOU WHAT! That is not what I meant Chun. He actually did it?

Chun Li: Yea he actually did….with out waking up the mother seal. I'm amazed though. I can't wait to see him later on.

Ken walks by with Edmond.

Chun Li: Hey Ken where's Ryu?

Ken: Oh uh…..Edmond?

Edmond:…Well he's….in his room……I think he's …..sad..?

Chun Li: Sad….? What happen to him..?

Ken: I don't know….I walked into his room and well he….didn't want to get up from…his bed. I did try to see how he is… but he just covered his face.

Chun Li: …..Covered…..his…..face….?

Edmund: Yeap, I saw it too. I'm guessing that something happen to Ryu last night?

Chun Li: Last night? He was with me last night, I didn't think anything bad happen with us last night. I mean we did have a great time and well….he seemed very happy.

Edmund: Well Chun, you should go visit him. Here! (tosses the dorm room keys)

Chun Li: (catches the keys) Ok, I'll go visit him right now.

Ken: Ok..well I better get going. I have to meet Eliza's family at Market

**Chapter 12: How did you know?**

Chun Li walks down the campus. In her mind she wonders why is Ryu so down. She walks up to a flier with school events like the opera performance that's gonna happen in the auditorium performed my Necro the Russian ex-change student, the Royal Rumble that's happening in the gym with Hugo the German ex-change student, T-Hawk, Alex, and Birdie followed by a boxing match between Balrog VS Dudley, tag-team match Yun and Yang VS Charlie and Guile, Guy VS Vega, and the main event Adon VS Sagat in a muai thai match. Also there gonna be a Kabuki performance in AMC Theater in Japan Town. Acters: Edmund, Zangief, Soldom, Ibuki, and Maki in a play called "The Happy Fat Man."

Chun Li: Wow that some good events, I should show this to Ryu and maybe it will make him feel a lot better.

Chun Li after seeing the flier runs straight to the dorm room where Ryu is housed in. Before she could unlock the door, she quickly took a deep breath and slowly unlocks the door and walk in.

Chun Li: Ok im going into his room, know where can I find him? Ryu! You in here? Ryu! Baby you in here?

Chun Li notices a 3 doors, one which happen to be closed. She walked straight to the door that is closed. Right as she's about to open the door, she paused nervously. Not knowing what could happen. She just opens the door and rushes in.

Chun Li: Ryu? The guys have told me how you are, so I came here to see what I can do for you.

Ryu: Why bother….Why don't you go with that Vega guy…I bet….he showed you a great time….

Chun Li: Ohhhh…..how did you know? Who told you this?

Ryu: Why does it matter? Is it true or not? Is Vega still trying to get back with you?

Chun Li: That's not true.

Ryu: Oh so you want to be with Vega? Huh? Is that what it is?

Chun Li: Ryu?...No that's not what it is…..I really do love you Ryu……you got to belive me. Vega means nothing to me……Ryu please don't do this……(crying)

Ryu: Doing what?...I can't believe you didn't tell me this….if it he was bothering you so much……why didn't you tell me about it? Maybe we could have prevented this from happening. (crying)

Just outside the door, Sakura stands by the door listening to the conversation between Ryu and Chun Li. Sakura gives a big smile and both Chun Li and Ryu as their relationship is falling into pieces.

**Chapter 13: All Alone**

Chun Li cries and runs out of the dorm dropping the flier of events on the floor near the front door. Ryu sees Chun Li run out of the dorm. Sakura outside watches Chun Li run by in tears. Then Sakura decides to walk in, after taking a few steps she notices a flier on the floor. The one Chun Li dropped when she ran out. Sakura smiled and folded it up and put it in her backpack and walked towards Ryu's.

Sakura: So Ryu…what did I tell you?

Ryu: ………

Sakura: Well…….tell me….

Ryu: You were……right…

Sakura: Well then, how I cheer you up.

Ryu: …..What…..?

Sakura closes the front door of the dorm and she begins to take off her clothes. Ryu notices and asked.

Ryu: What are you doing?

Sakura: Shhhhhhh just don't say anything ok.

Sakura takes off her shirt and skirt and approaches to Ryu.

Ryu: You know what Sakura forget it. Not gonna happen ok, please get out now.

Sakura: What…im trying to make you feel better.

Ryu: No Sakura ok please get out now.

Sakura: But I just took my clothes off for you.

Ryu: Well to bad Sakura get out now.

After telling Sakura to leave, she refuses to leave the dorm.

Ryu: Get out now.

Sakura: Camon Ryu take me. Take me now.

Ryu: Get the FCK OUT!

Sakura: Ok fine I'll go. Oh Ryu….just to let you know…I'm available when ever so you know where to see me if your lonely.

Sakura walks out the door and Ryu is left there alone sad still thinking about Chun Li. Ryu stared to feel his body become weak and he collapse to the floor crying in what had just happen.

Ryu: Oh my god….did this…just happen.

**Chapter 14: I got him**

Karin: Hey Sakura where the heck have you been?

Sakura: Oh just hanging out. Why you ask?

Karin: Well I was wondering about how you say that Ryu is going to come to you.

Sakura: Yea, well I think I may have gotten him interested in me.

Karin: How did you do that Sakura?

Sakura: Well I ended up telling him about how Vega and Chun used to go out. But then broke up and Vega still tries to get back with Chun.

Karin: You said that? So wait….your saying that Chun and Ryu are going out, and you broke them up?

Sakura: So what Karin. What do you have to say about that?

Karin: Sakura I don't know but I think you did a wrong thing.

Sakura: Oh whatever Karin what do you know.

Sakura and Karin starts arguing for awhile longer and then Sakura just walks away from Karin. It seems that Sakura doesn't feel guilty for what she did to Ryu and Chun Li. But Karin somehow did

**Chapter 15: This can't be **

After Karin and Sakura had their talk, Karin did feel bad about what Sakura did to Ryu and Chun Li. So Karin felt she needed to go look for Ryu. Before she would go look for Ryu. She decided to pick up the dirty clothes of Sakura. While picking up Sakuras clothes, a small piece of paper falls out of a pair a of jean pants. Karin looked at the piece of paper. She felt maybe its not her business but in her mind she felt she needed to look at it. Karin bent down and picked up the piece of paper. She opened it up and saw Ryu's name written on it and the number of the dorm.

Karin: OHHHHH my god. I better write it down on a different piece of paper so Sakura wouldn't notice. Oh boy I better go find this Ryu guy. I got his dorm number I sure hope he's their.

After writing down Ryu's dorm room number, she puts back the piece of paper into the pair of pants and decided to go straight to Ryu's dorm. After locking up she started walking around looking for his dorm. The problem was the other paper didn't say what building it was in. So Karin had to ask around trying to find someone who knows Ryu. Luckily she did find someone.

Karin: Hi um I'm having some trouble looking for someone can you help me?

Stranger: Sure what person are you looking for?

Karin: Ummm….(blushing)….a guy name Ryu?

Stranger: Oh yea what about him? Are you interesting in him? He just recently broke up with a girl name Chun Li. So I don't think he would be looking for another girl right now.

Karin: Oh no im not interested in him. (really blushing) I just want to help him get back with Chun Li.

Stranger: Oh well in that case I would like to help you out. Oh my name is Fei Long, its nice to meet you……

Karin: Karin.

Fei Long: You're kind of cute for a blondie Karin, especially with your face all bright red and adorable.

Karin: Well…..heh heh….thanks. Anyways…..do you …..know….what building…..he's in….all I got is his dorm number but not the building he's in.

Fei Long: Yea…I'll show you where. Follow me.

So Karin followed Fei Long. Looking at it, Fei Long and Karin are starting to somehow connect with each other. Fei Long is starting to have some affection for Karin and grabs her hand and looks into her eyes and smiled.

**Chapter 16: We have to tell him. **

So after Fei Long agreed to help Karin in finding Ryu. Fei Long and Karin are starting to connect, and Fei Long holds Karin's hand. When they arrive at Ryu's dorm room, they go up and knock on the door. After waiting for a few seconds Edmund answers the door and greets Fei Long.

Edmund: HEY! Fei Long whats sup man, I haven't seen you in a while. Who's the nice girl that's with you?

Fei Long: This nice girl is Karin. Karin, Edmund. Edmund, Karin.

Karin: Hi it's nice to meet you Edmund.

Edmund: Hey any friend of Fei Long is a friend of mine. So what brings you two here?

Fei Long: Well Karin needed to talk to Ryu about something and well…we wondered if he is here?

Edmund: Well he's not here right now he went off by himself. He said he went for a walk. Is something wrong?

Karin: Well I'm sure you know about your friend Ryu's break up with Chun Li right?

Edmund: Yea I overheard Ryu say it.

Karin: Well anyways, it seems that a lil thing about Chun Li's past that made them both split up. But the thing is Vega never even tried to get back with Chun Li after they broke up.

Edmund: Oh yea Ryu said something like that.

Karin: Oh well then it turns out a friend of mine who is obessed with Ryu must have said something so that they both would break up.

Edmund: You don't say…..wow poor Ryu and Chun Li.

Karin: Yea so…do you know where he went for a walk?

Edmund: Well last I know he went to the campus café, I think he said that he might be there for awhile so he might still be there.

Fei Long: Wait the café? I was just there. Maybe I didn't see him walk in. All I know is that Sagat and his buddies are there. OH CRAP! That means Vega is right there. S#, Ryu's not there to pick a fight with Vega is he?

Edmund: We have to get there right away. We need to back him up, too bad Ken is with Eliza. Let's go!

**Chapter 17: Café Brawl**

Ryu goes out for a walk around campus and decided to go hang out at the café for a while. Still he is stressed out from what has happen. He goes and orders some hot coco and finds an empty table. Ryu sits down and stares at the table very sadly. Not even paying attention that his hot coco is ready for pick up. Ryu hears laughter. Ryu's looks to where the laughter is coming at, and notices that the laughter is coming from Sagat, Balrog, and Vega.

Ryu: …..VegaaAAAAAAAA!

Vega hears his name yelled out and notices Ryu. Ryu got up from the chair and ran towards Vega with his fist ready to strike him. Vega jumps on the table and leaps into the air avoiding Ryu's punch. Sagat and Balrog are able to avoid Ryu.

Ryu: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU VEGA! Stay way from Chun Li!

Vega: Chun Li? I haven't been with her in years.

Ryu: SHUT UP! I was told that you're still trying to be back with Chun.

Vega: Getting back with Chun Li. That's non sense; I know she would never get back with me. All I know is she's with some guy right now, and by that guy I'm guessing it's you huh?

Ryu: Yea you got it. AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vega: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!

Both Vega and Ryu are going at it. Making a big mess in the café Ryu started putting in a few hits on Vega. When Sagat and Balrog saw that Vega is being beaten, they immediately jumped in to help out Vega. The battle lasted on as Ryu was in a disadvantage, obviously he wouldn't last until Balrog came in with a head butt into Ryu's face, making him see the whole background move around. Sagat jumped right into the air getting ready to stomp on Ryu's face, when all of a sudden he is tackled down by a big fat guy and Balrog gets pegged in the face by a skinny Asian guy who screamed. When Ryu open his eyes, he doesn't see Sagats foot that's about to stomp him. Instead he sees Sagat on the floor with Edmund on top, and Balrog and Fei Long exchanging blows.

Ryu: What the hell? Wheres Vega?

Ryu looks around for Vega, and is know where to be seen. Then he hears a loud scream coming from the ceiling.

Vega: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW

Ryu look up and sees Vega fist hit him right in the face. But Ryu was able to grab Vegas arm and slam him right on the table, breaking it in half. Then Bison the campus police show up.

Bison: HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! (whistle)

After Bison blew the whistle the fight was a complete stop. Bison walked up and started to ask questions of what was going on. But neither of them answered to Bison. Karin walks into the café looking for Ryu.

Karin: RYU! RYU! I need to talk to you right now. You don't know me but I'm a friend of Sakura's. There something you should know.

**Chapter 18: Let me tell you about Sakura**

Ryu: What is it that I should need to know?

Karin: That Vega is not trying to be back with Chun Li. Sakura made that up so you and Chun Li can break up. Leaving you single for her to be with you.

Ryu: What? You mean all of that crap that Sakura said is not true.

Vega: The only thing that is true is I did go out with Chun Li. But I never tried to get back with her. Yea I still love Chun Li but I know she doesn't want anything to do with me.

Ryu: ………No…..this can't be……..I broke up with Chun Li over a lie that Sakura told me.

Mystery Person: Indeed…even I was a victim of Sakura.

Ryu: Who are you?

Mystery Person: …..Cody….I also was one of Sakura's play thing. Karin I'm sorry that your gonna hear a lot about your friend.

Karin: What do you mean Cody? I don't understand.

Cody: Come here I need to show you something. You have to come and see this.

**Chapter 19: The Tombstone**

Cody tells Ryu that he wants to show him something. Ryu has no idea what Cody is about to show him. Also Karin, Fei Long, and Edmund followed closely. They arrived at a cemetery. Cody stops at the gates of the cemetery and looks down sadly.

Cody: Ok….where here….

Cody opens the gate and walks in while Ryu and the rest follow up behind. When they arrive at a tombstone Cody tells Ryu to go take a look at what the tombstone says.

Cody: See that tombstone, go over there and take a look. (tears coming out)

Ryu sees Cody's tears coming out and walks over to the tombstone. When he arrives at the tombstone, he see's the name Maria. Ryu then asks Cody who Maria is.

Ryu: Maria? Who is Maria?

Cody: Maria was my girlfriend. (crying) I was with her until we broke up…….How did we break up…..Well it all started………._FLASH BACK…….._When I was with Maria, we've been together for a very long time. We would always go everywhere together no matter how far it is. Then…there was that day when I met Sakura. It took me awhile to figure that she really liked me. Everyday Sakura would be at every spot that I'm at. She would always greet me and act extra friendly. But when Maria showed up Sakura would get in a bitchy mood and just sit there and not say anything. All the time Sakura has been like that when Maria was with me. I knew in Sakura's eyes she was getting very angry every time. Then there was that one day when I was eating in North Beach. When all of a sudden Sakura walks in and sat across from me. She had this awful smile and she sat right next to me. She came up to my ear and said to me. "You and I will finally be together now that Maria is out of the way." After hearing that I had gotten scared and I ran to Maria apartment. When I got there I was too late, she was killed. The police came and arrested me, it appears that someone said that I was the murderer. I had the proof that it wasn't me but the police said that my proof wasn't good enough and arrested me. I was to be in jail for life but thank god I hired a lawyer and was given five years. While in jail Sakura visited my cell in a happy mood telling me, all of what she did. I could have gone out of jail earlier but knowing that Sakura would go after me I decided to take those five years in hope that she forgets about me. Five years of my life wasted for something I didn't do. It was obvious that Sakura had something to do with this. So Ryu if I were you I better get to Chun Li as fast as possible, before Sakura get to her.

After Cody tells him the whole story Ryu got really scared and took off running back to get to Chun Li before Sakura does.

**Chapter 20: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chun Li is at the indoor pool by herself just taking a few swim to try to get the pain out of her system. She decided to take a few relays and then decided to take a rest and go to the locker room and change. Chun Li still sad she decided to take a shower to clean off the chlorine. IN the locker rooms a dark figure walks around and hears some humming coming from Chun Li. So I decided to hide in the shadows of the locker room.

Mean while after leaving the cemetery Ryu arrives at the campus running straight to Chun Li's dorm room. When he got there he banged on the door as loud as he could in hope that Chun Li is there. Then Cammy answers the door.

Cammy: Oh it's you. What do you want?

Ryu: I'm sorry but is Chun Li there I need to see her!

Cammy: Why so you can make her feel even more like shit. Get out of here, she don't need you anymore you home wrecker. (Door slams)

Ryu: CAMMY! CHUN IS IN DANGER IF I DON'T GET TO HER SHE'S GONNA BE KILLED AT ANY MOMENT! PLEASE TELL ME IF SHE'S THERE WITH YOU?

Cammy: No she not here, she went to go for a swim at the indoor pool.

Ryu: WHAT OH MY GOD NOOOOOO!

Right away Ryu ran to the indoor pool which is right on the other side of the campus. So scared he plowed his way through so many people not even stopping to say he's sorry. He was so terrified what could happen at any moment. He hopes not to be late. So he runs as fast as he could.

After Chun Li gets out of the shower she walks back to her locker. The dark image walks out from the shadows right behind Chun Li. When Chun Li sits on the bench she notices a shadow right on her locker door. She slowly turns around and sees a fist coming right to her face but luckly Chun Li dodged it. Chun Li sees that the fist totally put a huge dent on her locker door and looks up at the shadow figure. She saw red eyes and an evil smile. It walks towards Chun Li, closer and closer the figure starts to walk into the light revealing its face.

Chun Li: Who are you……?...Is…….that……you……Sa-kur-a?

Chun Li starts to crawl back and Sakura starts walking towards her. Chun Li got very scared she couldn't scream. Sakura pulls out a knife and runs right at Chun Li. Chun Li quickly gets up and tries to run, but quickly Sakura was able to give her a cut on her cheek. Chun Li started to run off and Sakura was able to grab Chun Li's towel, and pulls it right off. Chun Li runs off in the nude and right behind her is Sakura with the knife.

Outside the Ryu arrives at the indoor pool building. He gets to the entrance of the building. When he grabs the door knob I doesn't seem to want to turn. Ryu then notices that the door is locked and he hears screaming inside. Ryu then tries to find a window and immediately breaks with a hard punch. Then the campus police Bison shows up.

Bison: HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Ryu: You don't understand some in there is going to be killed.

Bison: SHUT UP! NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

Ryu: SOME ONE IS GONNA BE KILLED ANY MOMENT I HAVE TO GET IN THERE!

Bison: I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!

Ryu had no choice so he did what he had to do, he put his hands up and when Bison walked to him. Ryu quickly kicked Bison in the testicals and climbs right into the building. When inside he's at the swimming pool area, and he hears screaming coming from the ladies locker room. Ryu rushes as fast as he could to the ladies locker room. He hears some crying as he runs down checking every part of the locker room until he finally finds Chun Li in the corner and in front of her is Sakura with a bloody knife. Ryu quickly ran behind Sakura and hits her in the back with a pool cleaning supply. Knocking out Sakura, Ryu notices Chun Li in the corner all cut up so Ryu grabs a towel nearby and covers Chun Li and give her a hug. Ryu then starts to crying.

Ryu: Chun Li……I'm…..sorry……please don't die……….DON'T DIE!...(crying)

Chun Li: ……oooohh……I'll be…….ok……(passes out)

After Chun Li saying those words and passing out. Then doctors from the infirmary came in with a stretcher and took her. Ryu follows behind until one of the police stopped him as started asking questions.

**Chapter 21: The End**

At the infirmary Chun Li is checked for the cuts making sure they don't get infected. Luckly they are not infected. So one of the doctors told Chun Li to just lie back and just relax. While Chun Li fell asleep. Of course her friend Cammy came by to see how she is. Then a few minutes later Ryu shows up after talking with the police. Cammy looks over at Ryu.

Cammy: So…I guess….you were….right….I'm sorry I acted like a bitch to you.

Ryu: That's ok. I'm just glad to be there before it happened.

Cammy: Well thanks for saving her….

Cammy walks out. (door shuts). Ryu then sits next to Chun Li and starts to hold her hand and tears began to come out of his eyes.

Ryu: Chun Li……(crying) im…..sorry……please don't die……..please be ok…….I love you.

After Ryu said those three words Chun Li began to feel the tears of Ryu moving down her hand. She then hears someone crying and she looks over to where she hears crying and sees someone's face buried on her hand. Again she hears "Chun Li, I love you." She gently puts her other hand on top of Ryu's head and starts caressing it.

Chun Li: …..Ryu…….I love …..you too…..

Ryu hears Chun Li say those threes words and he slowly looks up and sees Chun Li's face smiling right at him. Ryu then began to feel very emotional and he quickly gave her hug crying on her shoulders.

Chun Li: Ryu……theres….no need….to cry….were here together…..please don't cry….So Ryu….I know you saw me naked didn't you?

Ryu: …Ummmm (blushing bright red)

Chun Li: ..Camon…baby you can tell….me…..(grining)……

Ryu:…….Yea I did see you…..naked….

Chun Li: So….did you like what you saw…?

Ryu: What? Chun camon…..

Chun Li: .Ok ok…I know you like it. Come here baby.

Ryu: Chun Li I'm very sorry about what happened. Its just….

Chun Li: Shhhhhhh (places her finger on Ryu's lips) Its ok Cammy already explained it to me. Thank you very much for saving me. I never thought Sakura could be so psycho didn't see that coming.

Ryu: Yea, me neither after Cody told me. But I'm glad that she's finally caught. (gives Chun Li a hug) I love you

Chun Li: I love you two (kisses Ryu on the lips)

The End


End file.
